


The Star and the Junker

by zacklover24



Category: overwatch
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Original Character(s), Roadhog and oc, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 22:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10626084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacklover24/pseuds/zacklover24
Summary: Nova had been told to stay away from roadhog. That even after a year of being brought into overwatch no one knew that much about him or junkrat. But that never stopped Nova. She was going to make friends with him no matter what.





	1. Chapter 1

“Angel,” Nova spoke softly but loud enough for the brunette to hear her. Angel paused in her reading and taking another fork full of food. 

“Yea Nova?” Angel answers. 

“What do you know about the junkers?” Nova slowly asks sitting down across from Angel but her back to said junkers. Angel gave the blonde a deadpan look and let out a sigh. 

“¿Por qué demonios quieres saber algo sobre esos bribones? (Why on earth do you want to know anything about those loons?)” Angel asks taking a forkful of food, which to Nova looked like pork. 

“You know i could respond back in your native tongue but i’m not going to, besides i only understood about half of that maybe. ” Nova mutters nibbling on her wrap, from behind her she could hear junkrat letting out a howl of laughter. 

“I know,” Angel smiles, “I said why on earth do you want to know anything about those loons?” 

“They’re not loons.” 

“Yes, yes they are. Well atleast junkrat is. I was walking down the hall after target practice with my pa when I swear to god he was trying to to pick a fight zenyatta.” Nova had a look of confusion yet understanding on her face, 

“Why Zenyatta?” 

“He’s an omnic, he don’t like them. Thank god Genji was there to spook rat off.” 

“Well, what about the big guy?” Nova asks turning her head to see the masked man, watching as the blonde made a fool out of himself. 

“Roadhog? Don’t think I’ve heard him speak more than two words since he got here.” Angel says with a mouthful of food. Nova watched as Roadhog pulled junkrat back down to his seat and placed a plate of food in front of him. 

“You want my advice?”   
“Not really but you're going to give it whether I say yes or no.” Nova mutters taking another bite from her wrap. 

“Stay away from them, there crazier than anything I’ve ever dealt with.” And with that Angel got up and left Nova. 

‘They come off crazy but maybe they could use a friend?’ Nova thinks pulling out her sketchpad and a piece of charcoal from her bag. She had an idea. Nova sketched out her idea, quick and dirty and with little to no issue. She ate quickly and then went to find Angel again. 

Angel was in her room when Nova handed the other the sketch. Angel smiled and quickly began to knit the object. Nova smiled and left. She just hopped that Roadhog liked it.

End of line


	2. Chapter 2

Nova was not one to complain, but when she did it was rare and today happened to be one of those rare times. Her and Angel were supposed to go into town and go shopping but, Jesse wanted to know if Angel wanted to do practice shooting and angel said yes. Nova understood that Jesse wanted to make up for lost time, but her money was female McCree. Nova let out a bored sigh.

“Something wrong.” Came a deep raspy voice from behind Nova. Nova let out an eep, and almost jumped out of her skin.

“Oh roadhog it’s just you.” Nova greets giving the taller man a smile.

“What’s wrong?” He asks again. 

“Well Ange and I were supposed to go into town but she decided to practice with her dad so now I have no one to go into town with.” Nova tells him. Roadhog let out a snort. 

“I’ll go with you.” Nova was a little taken back,

“What?” She asks blinking in surprise. 

“I said I’ll go with you. Unless?” 

“No, no, no thank you. But umm what about Junkrat?” Nova asks scrambling to find her satchel bag. The bag was light brown in color and was falling apart. The seams at the sides were slowly coming apart while the top was started to fade away and the strap was well worn. 

“He’s too busy cooking up some new bombs he won’t miss me.” 

“Well okay let’s go.” Nova claps with a smile.   
******************************************************************************  
Nova and Roadhog made there way to the center of town, 

“Let me see, I need some new pastels, some new colored pencils, and some new paper.” Nova mutters to herself. 

“If that’s all you need why didn’t come by yourself?” Hog asks

“My mom doesn’t want me to go alone and I don’t like going alone you know for safety reasons.” She explains with a nervous smile and laugh. Roadhog didn’t say anything but nod in agreement. They stopped at the store got her supplies then got some bubble tea. 

“Thank you.” 

“For what?” 

“For coming with me.” 

“Your welcome.” He says pushing part of his mask up to enjoy the tea

End of line


	3. Chapter 3

“Well it finally happened.” Nova moans seeing the spilled contents of her satchel on the floor. 

“It’s about time, that thing was on it’s final leg.” Angel comments popping a grape into her mouth. Nova let out a moan as she started to pick up the items from the floor. 

“You could I don’t know help me?” 

“I could, couldn't I?” Angel smiles getting off the couch and helping Nova, “Sad to see the end of an era.” 

“I know it just means I have to go out and buy a new one.” Nova said before Angel gave a look as she shook her head. 

“Or ask Roadhog to make you a new one.” Nova blushed. 

“What? Why?” 

“From what I’ve heard you two are becoming quite friendly.” 

“I could say the same about you rat.” Angel didn’t say anything as they went to Nova room. 

“Thanks for the hand.” 

“No problem.” Angel turned to leave going to finish her show and her grapes. Nova was at a loss, RJ had given her that satchel when she started drawing, which a very long time ago. Now what she was going to do? Nova let out a weary sigh and left her room.   
*****************************************************************************  
Nova woke early the next morning to someone knocking on her door. She blinked awake and opened her door to find no one there but a messily wrapped package instead.

‘To Nova.’ Was all the card said, the handwriting was fairly neat. Nova looked down the hall and didn’t see anyone there but if it was for her she would open it. Nova placed the package on her bed and opened it, inside was a new satchel. The new satchel was made out something, that looked reptilian. The new bag was pale yellow with black stripes and the new clasp looked to be made out of some metal Nova had never seen before. 

“Athena what is this bag made out of?” Nova slowly asks opening the bag to find a roll up pencil case made out of the same stuff. Nova opened up the case to find the inside and pockets were made from reddish brown fur. 

“According to my scans the bag and the pencil case are made from saltwater crocodile while the fur is that of dingo.” Athena tells Nova. Nova let out gasp.

“Athena correct me if i’m wrong but aren’t both of those animals found in Australia?” Nova asks staring at the bag and the case. 

“Yes that is correct.” Athena responds. “Thank you Athena.” Nova pulled out her sketchpad and some of her pastels and a reference to the Australian Outback she had an idea as to what to make a certain junker.

End of line


	4. Chapter 4

Nova creeped down the halls of the base, hugging the drawing to her chest. The halls were empty which was nice. She didn’t want anyone to see her do what she was about to do. Nova spent the better part of the morning drawing and coloring in a drawing of the outback. The drawing was of desert with short dull green shrubs and and a plateau in the background. In the drawing it was sunset. 

‘I hope he likes it.’ Nove thinks stopping in front of the junker’s door. She kneeled and pushed the drawing under the door and ran like hell down the hall away from the rooms. 

“What the hell?” Angel cries watching as Nova ran right into the older junker. Nova let out a muffled cry of pain as she landed onto the cold floor of the rec room. 

“You okay?” Roadhog asks picking up the blonde. 

“Ouch.” Nova moans rubbing her face, “That hurt.” 

“No shit, you ran into a wall of all muscle and fat.” Angel states with a snort. 

“She’ll live.” Roadhog rumbles as he made sure that Nova was okay. 

“I’m sure she will be.” Angel mumbles watching as the older junker check Nova over once more before patting her on the head and leaving. When the junker was out of sight and hearing angel spoke.

“What the hell?” Angel hisses slapping Nova on the arm.

“I didn’t think he would be standing right there.” Nova mutters rubbing her arm. 

“Why the hell were you running down the hall anyway?” 

“No reason.” Angel rolled her eyes.

“And I’m monkey's uncle.” 

“No, your just Angel.”   
******************************************************************************  
Nova found herself in her room later that evening she was once again drawing the outback. But in this drawing there was a river bank at dusk. The sky was light with soft blues, purples, yellows and some orange and the sun was reflecting in the river, along the banks were small bushes and a pair of white trees with green leaves. 

‘I wonder if I should add a croc or two?’ Nova thinks grabbing her light brown pastel and started drawing the croc. Nova was softly humming as she added more color to the drawing, she almost missed someone knocking at her door if not for Athena she would have. But by the time she got to the door there was no one there, just a another badly wrapped gift. This time it was smaller. 

Nova opened it to find a bracelet. The bracelet was made out of iron with pieces of scrap all twisted to look like charms. There were six charms, one was of a star, one a cross, one a little pig, one was of the overwatch logo, one was a smiley face and the last one was a simple bomb. behind the bracelet was a card.

‘I loved the drawing thank you, I made this for you. I hope you like it.

Hog. 

P.S. Don’t tell Jaime that I ‘borrowed’ some of his scrap.’

End of line


	5. Chapter 5

“So let me get this right, we're going to Hollywood to keep some bot safe because he’s been getting death threats and old 76 is worried that he’ll be killed?” Nova asks checking her rifle. 

“That’s the mission in a nutshell.” Angel says making sure she had enough rounds in her gun. “Look director Glitchbot is counting on us, we need to do a good job.” 

“Sounds boring.” Junkrat moans flopping down on the floor of the ship.

“Get over it.” Both Roadhog and Angel say at the same time. Junkrat rolled his eyes  
“We should just let them kill him, one last omnic to worry about.” Nova grumbles. 

“Nova.” Angel starts but she was cut off by Athena saying they had arrived, Angel went into leader mood right as the doors opened. 

“Alright Nova take to the roofs you're going to be our eyes and ears, Roadhog, stay close to the limno, rat you and me are going to be Mr. Glitchbot bodyguards.” Angel orders 

“Right o.” Junkrat giggles, Nova and Hog didn’t say anything as they took off. Nova scurried up to the nearest hiding spot on the set of a western. 

‘What kind of film is this guy making?’ Nova asks over comms 

‘It’s called the six gun killer.’ Angel tells her. 

‘Right, well then if you need me I’ll be up here.’ 

‘Stay out of trouble now Nova.’ Roadhog says before turning off his comm. Nova smiled. The big guy and her had grown really close the last few months. It started out with them leaving eachother small gifts, then hog saying he would go to town with Nova, and just them talking on the beach and so much more. It made Nova feel happy, that there was someone who wanted her. 

Nova was snapped out of her thought when she heard movement, she peered down her scope and gave a devilish smirk. 

‘I spy with my little eye a man in black with a talon upon his back.’ Nova rhymes over the comms. 

‘Where?’ Angel asks quickly.

‘On the roof across, FUCK I NEED HELP!’ Nova yells, Roadhog didn’t wait for orders he ran as fast as he could to where Nova was. He took the stairs two no three at a time, his heart almost stopped. Nova was pinned to the roof, the talon agent had Nova to the floor, his foot on her chest and a gun ready to shoot. Roadhog hooked the man before he could shoot and then snapped the man’s neck. 

“Nova you okay?” He asks, Nova picked up her gun and shoot something behind him. There was thud and a dead talon agent lay on the ground. 

“Fine now.” Nova smiles getting up off the ground.

‘Head back to the trailer.’ Angel orders.

“You heard the girl.” Nova smiles reaching for her gun. Hog seized the moment and grabbed Nova, pinned her to the nearest wall only using one hand.

“You had me worried there.” Roadhog rasps using his free hand to remove part of his mask not enough to see his whole face just his lips.

“I’m a big girl.” Nova tells him with a smile. Hog let out a humph, he cupped her face leaned in and kissed her. Nova let out a small gasp, as his rough and scarred lips covered her soft ones. It took her a moment but she slowly kissed him back. It was a simple kiss meaning so much, Roadhog pulled back and let nova go. 

“I’m not so good with words.” He tells her pulling his mask back down.

“It’s okay words can be annoying.” She says grabbing his hand in hers, “We can take all the time we need.” 

“I would like that.” As he wrapped his hand around hers and grabbed her gun. 

End of line


End file.
